


Shooting for Six

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [12]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dacryphilia, Don't copy to another site, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: The MacMillan clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disapproval. “I asked you a question, Dwight,” he reprimands, watching his poor lover's eyes shut tight as hot tears of frustration stream down his face and grinning mischievously. “How many times did you come while I was out, pet?”
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Shooting for Six

**Author's Note:**

> yall have no fucking idea the amount of RESTRAINT i had to employ upon myself in order not to go all out with this fjkdhgfjkhfjh enjoy

Evan’s humming a soft tune to himself as he enters his mansion, leisurely dropping his coat onto the hanger next to the door while sauntering further into his seemingly empty home. It was strange for him to be humming, but it was even stranger for his house to feel empty, especially after his lover had moved in. Yet the businessman seems completely unbothered by the house's vacancy.

This is because he knows that Dwight is exactly where he left him three hours ago. 

Not because he's tied him up, no. It's more because the other hadn't sent him his safeword notification. So it means that he's still right where he last saw him on their bed, enjoying every moment of his predicament. Evan doesn't realize how quickly he's walking until he suddenly finds himself in front of their bedroom door, listening to his lover's soft whimpers through the door. 

Deciding he's had enough of imagining how the smaller man looks, he swings the door open and feasts his eyes instead.  _ “Evan?”  _ Dwight immediately calls out to him, and it truly takes all of the MacMillan's restraint not to mount him then and there. “Evan,  _ please. _ Please, please,  _ please,  _ I  _ can't, I can't—”  _

“How many?” He interrupts gruffly, stomping towards the bed with clenched fists. Dwight squirms against his bonds but gets nowhere, and the machine Evan had set up at the edge of the bed continues to steadily thrust the fake cock in and out of his abused entrance. There's a pool of come collected on the his stomach from all of his previous orgasms that Evan struggles not to lick clean. 

Dwight wails the second his lover's hand touches his skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his overstimulated body. “Evan—! Fuck!” He screams, desperately canting his hips into the bed to get Evan's warm hand off of his aching cock. “No,  _ no!  _ Please, Evan, I fucking  _ can't! Please!”  _

The MacMillan clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disapproval. “I asked you a question, Dwight,” he reprimands, watching his poor lover's eyes shut tight as hot tears of frustration stream down his face and grinning mischievously. “How many times did you come while I was out, pet?”

It takes Dwight another second to respond, only because his brows are furrowed in concentration as he tries to remember the correct answer. “F-Four,” he finally says, eyelids fluttering open and allowing his glistening brown eyes to stare back into Evan's heated gaze. “I— I came f-four times. Th-That's enough, r-right? I-It's enough?  _ Please,  _ Evan, I c-can't—” 

“Oh, can't you?” He insists teasingly, stripping himself of his clothes as slowly as he possibly could. Dwight's quivering intensifies with every thud of his garments against the ground, and he emits a weak, rather pathetic whine when Evan throws a leg over his helpless body and straddles him down onto the bed.

“I think you can, pet,” he reassures gently, rocking his own erection against Dwight's, even when the other loudly cries in protest. Evan cups his tear-stained face and licks the salty tracks, inhaling deeply and chuckling. He leans back and swipes at the new teardrops with his thumb, tilting his head. “You wanna be a good boy, don't you, sweetheart?” 

Dwight's shoulders shake as he sobs, nodding despite himself. Evan reaches for the machine's remote on the nightstand and smiles. 

“Let's shoot for six, shall we?” 


End file.
